Hommes Sweet Hommes
by Vive les Unas
Summary: Lorne doit faire face à un problème... Fic sur le Don't Ask Don't Tell. SLASH sans couples particuliers. M.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Vive les Unas

Genre:Fic Lornecentric POV, polémique, friendship.

Résumé : C'est l'histoire d'un militaire sans histoires justement, qui va voir sa vie basculer à cause de la seule loi qu'il ai jamais violée.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, malheureusement.

Notes de l'auteur : J'ai jamais fait de fic à proprement parlé sur ces sujets de société (qui me révoltent, faut bien le dire), maintenant c'est chose faite. Pas de couple slash en particulier, mais plusieurs mentions de relations homosexuelles, si ça vous gêne, je sais pas ce que vous faites ici

En ce moment je fais plein de débuts de fics, je sais, mais c'est parce que j'ai plein d'idées en même temps…

Okay, dans ma liste de chose à ne plus faire il y a aussi « arrêter de piquer les titres des chansons de Zazie ». Mais je ne le fais pas exprès, enfin, presque pas, promis juré !

-----------------------------------------

-Tu sais la nouvelle ? me lance Malcolm, le petit gars qui sert toujours des aliments trop cuits au self, celui qui semble porter sur son visage les traces de plusieurs adolescences tellement celui-ci est constellé de cicatrices acnéiques.

-Non, mais je sens que tu vas me le dire…

Ma voix est amusée, Malcolm déniche toujours les scoops les plus farfelus qui traînent dans la cité. La rumeur de l'absence de sous vêtements chez Teyla, c'était lui, celle de Sheppard qui piquerais les petites scientifiques de l'équipe de McKay pour les emmener faire un petit tour en Jumper aussi. En général, ce qu'il dit est vrai. Il doit passer son temps à écouter les conversations.

Il me fait un sourire mystérieux. Il doit tenir quelque chose de gros.

-Corriges moi si je me trompe, mais chez vous autres militaires, les pédés sont interdis ?

Je sens mes muscles se contracter et je serre discrètement les poings. Pédé. Je déteste ce mot. Même si maintenant tout le monde l'utilise, je le trouve sale, condescendant. Je suis solidaire, c'est tout.

-C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Les homosexuels n'ont pas le droit de faire leur coming out, dis-je, un nœud d'angoisse dans la gorge. Mon œil gauche cligne, mes paumes sont humides, j'ai peur. Pourquoi j'ai peur ?

Malcolm me sourit, il savoure sa supériorité, le fait qu'il sache quelque chose d'important qui m'est inconnu. Plus pour longtemps.

-Tu vois le petit technicien qui se charge du Stargate ? me demande t'il, soudain faussement attristé. Eh bien il sortait avec le lieutenant Melissa Berton.

-Quel rapport avec le « Dont ask don't tell » ?

Il baisse les yeux, soudain mystérieux, mais moqueur, un peu comme ma grand-mère quand elle lisait un fait divers parfaitement morbide mais tout aussi croustillant.

-Elle est venue le voir, ce matin, juste après s'être levée. Elle est entrée et a entendu des bruits bizarres du coté de sa salle de bain, alors elle a poussé la porte et a constaté que son petit copain était en train de se faire baiser, et pas par un 90C si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

-Un militaire ? dis-je en me sentant soudain happé par la curiosité.

-Touché. Le Capitaine Taylor Peterson.

Mes poings se serrent de plus en plus et mon avant bras tremble. Des yeux verts, des cheveux châtains clairs coupés ultra court, bronzé, la peau douce, les lèvres roses, les mains rêches et une odeur de chewing-gum menthe jasmin. Son haleine qui sent bon, son souffle dans mon cou, la façon surprenante qu'il a eu de me saisir pas les bras pour me maintenir dans la position qu'il voulait et promener ses lèvres dans le creux de mon épaule et de mon cou. Des flashes, ça me revient par flashes. Quand il pose la main à la naissance de mes fesses, je crois que je vais exploser. Il prend son temps, il est gentil, il y va lentement. Il ne me regarde plus comme avant depuis. Quand il prononce mon grade, j'ai l'impression qu'il mord dans un fruit, un de ceux au nectar délicieux, trop délicieux pour nous autres, un fruit interdit. On ne l'a fait qu'une fois mais j'ai l'horrible et persistante impression qu'il ne m'a pas oublié. J'ai les jambes en coton, je suis foutu.

-Berton s'est vengée, elle a balancé Peterson à Caldwell et s'est faite engueuler par Sheppard, continue Malcolm, soit disant que ce serait lui son supérieur. Tu parles ouais, le Sheppard il aurait rien fait du tout, alors qu'avec Caldwell, mazette, il va morfler le capitaine ! Le pauvre, sa carrière est foutue. Il parait qu'en plus ils vont renforcer la chasse aux militaires pédés, parce que le petit Taylor tenait un journal très détaillé de ses conquêtes, des têtes vont tomber, c'est moi qui te le dis ! Toi heureusement t'en es pas, hein Steph ?

J'ai la nausée, je vais m'évanouir. Je n'ai perçu que des bribes de phrases, mais ça m'a suffit.

Je lâche mon plateau qui atterrit sur la rampe de service du self, Malcolm me regarde bizarre.

-Steph ? Ca va ?

Il faut que je prenne l'air. Je sors, sans savoir si je m'enfuis, sans savoir si je marche ou si je cours. En sachant juste que je vais être malade.

**°o°**


	2. Chapter 2

Si je vomis encore une fois, cela tient du miracle. Mon corps est vidé, il tremble, je me regarde dans le miroir et j'arbore une mine déconfite, des joues pales et un regard apeuré. Oh ça, oui j'ai peur. Peur de la suite, peur de ce qu'il va se passer quand Caldwell lira mon nom sur la liste de Peterson. Je suis foutu.

Les gens vont commencer à être surpris de découvrir que le talon d'Achille du bon petit soldat c'était tout simplement son orientation sexuelle. Je sais, en temps normal, être gay ou hétéro c'est censé être de l'amour, ne pas être un défaut, mais dans l'US Air Force, c'est une faute professionnelle. Je suis le premier à trouver ça dérangeant, mais mon métier, c'est comme ma sexualité, je ne l'ai pas choisi, je suis né comme ça.

J'ai toujours voulu être militaire. Petit je passais des heures à jouer au soldat de paix combattant le soldat guerrier, j'admirais les Marines et leur apparente force mentale et physique, mon père disait sans cesse que c'était le ciment de la nation. Je suis moins patriote mais dans le fond je suis d'accord avec lui, et d'ailleurs je suis fier de participer au maintient de l'ordre, même si c'est au sein de Pegasus.

En ce qui concerne ma sexualité, disons que mon corps a un peu décidé pour moi, je n'ai jamais été attiré par les filles. Mais j'ai encore du mal à me considérer comme homo, c'est beaucoup trop connoté femmelette. J'aime les hommes mais j'en reste un, je n'ai jamais voulu être une femme.

Malheureusement, mon parcours de Don Juan gay est légalement incompatible avec ma passion, mon métier. Le problème c'est que je suis tout bonnement incapable de choisir entre les deux.

Est-ce que j'aurais fait mon coming-out si je n'avais pas été militaire ? La réponse me parait évidente, non, bien sur que non. Je n'ai pas envie de voir la réaction de mes parents, de mes amis, des gens autour de moi. Je n'aurais pas mentit en me disant hétéro, non, je n'aurais juste rien dit du tout, et comme je ne suis pas bavard ça aurait bien marché.

Je me déshabille, me brosse les dents et me glisse sous la douche. L'eau froide me sort de ma léthargie catastrophée mais le tremblement de mes épaules augmente et j'ai la chair de poule.

Je crois déjà entendre les phrases toutes faites que les lantiens vont dire quand je serais forcé de quitter la cité direction la court martiale. « On ne l'aurais jamais cru comme ça ! ». Et ainsi se termina la brillante et courte carrière du major Stephen Lorne, pris la main dans le sac…ou dans le caleçon pour être exact.

Je sors de la douche et ajuste une serviette éponge autour de ma taille en me séchant les cheveux avec une autre serviette, moins épaisse. J'ai déjà meilleure mine à vue de miroir, tans mieux, on aurait dit que je sortais tout droit d'un cimetière section caveau familial.

J'entends soudain un bruit de chute du coté de ma chambre et je me précipite sur le tas de vêtements posé prés du bac de douche à la recherche de mon M16. Manque de chance, je l'ai laissé sur ma table de chevet.

J'ouvre discrètement la porte de la salle de bain et me glisse tel un serpent silencieux dans ma chambre. Dans la pénombre, je ne distingue aucune silhouette fantomatique, aucun bruit suspect. Peut être s'est-il caché…

Qui ça Il ? Je n'en sais fichtrement rien, mais je sens mes cheveux se hérisser sur mon crâne.

Je m'apprête à regagner la salle de bain quand deux bras puissants me poussent sur mon lit. Je fais face à mon assaillant mais je l'ai à peine reconnu qu'il plaque sa bouche contre la mienne et presse sa langue contre mes lèvres pour pénétrer dans mon intimité buccale. Il m'a traité un peu brusquement, mais j'obéis à sa requête silencieuse, passant une main assurée derrière sa nuque et caressant son dos musclé à travers son t-shirt.

Bryan Trevnore, Marine de son état, un de mes amants réguliers. Oui, parce que j'en ai plusieurs, des réguliers. Il n'y a pas de mal à profiter de la vie, et comme ces messieurs me répètent sans relâche que je ne suis pas si désagréable que ça à regarder, je ne me fais pas prier pour leur montrer que sans aucun vêtement je suis encore mieux. On va dire que je suis assez mignon, mais comparé à Bryan, je suis un vrai pou. C'est à se demander pourquoi il m'a choisis.

Il m'aime, il me l'a dit un jour, autour d'un café, après notre tour de garde de la porte. Rouge tomate, il était encore plus beau que d'habitude. Ce jour là, j'ai agis en vrai salaud, je lui ai dit que ça n'était pas réciproque mais que ce n'était pas une raison pour arrêter de se voir. J'ai agis comme un salaud mais je ne le regrette pas, ce type est un esthète doublé d'un amant formidable. Mais je ne me voyais pas lui mentir, je n'ai pas de sentiments pour lui.

Je suis tombé amoureux de Beckett quand j'ai su que je ne pourrais jamais l'avoir, parce que ce gros romantique s'était entiché de McKay, lui même parfaitement hétéro et qui de toute façon ne s'en ai même pas rendu compte. Enfin je l'espère, parce que ma gentillesse a des limites et que j'aurais du mal a contrôler ma jalousie si un jour je les vois se bécotter. Il l'ont déjà fait une fois à cause de Cadman, et si j'avais été là je crois que j'aurais refais le portrait de notre génie autoproclamé, façon Picasso.

Le t-shirt de Bryan commence à m'énerver et je sépare nos lèvres.

-Tu sais que t'as failli me faire avoir une crise cardiaque ?

-J'avoue que tu faisait une tête particulièrement incroyable, me dit il dans un sourire avant de m'embrasser un peu trop chastement à mon goût.

-Tu as appris pour Peterson ? Dis-je, en sentant l'inquiétude voiler ma voix une fois de plus.

-Ouais, heureusement que je n'y était pas sur sa foutue liste, ça sert d'être fidèle !

Il sourit encore plus largement. On n'est pas ensemble, mais dans sa tête c'est tout comme. Pas un jour ne passe sans qu'il ne m'embrasse ou ne me prenne la main, et ça ne va pas très souvent plus loin. Il est mignon, et physiquement et dans ses attitudes. Sa main se pose sur ma joue et s'amuse à retracer la courbure de mon nez.

- Et toi, tu y étais ?

Je dois faire une drôle de tête parce qu'il a l'air désolé et qu'il m'enlace en enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou. Ca tombe sacrément bien, j'ai besoin de réconfort.

C'est bizarre, mais j'agis presque comme d'habitude. Enfin, je prends ma douche, je suis dans mes quartiers, je câline le garçon qui m'aime depuis plus de six mois, et pourtant les circonstances sont extraordinaires. Je sais qu'à cause de cette liste, de ce tableau de chasse je vais tout perdre dans les jours à venir, et j'agis comme si de rien n'était ou presque, je suis juste malade.

Je sers Bryan encore plus fort et m'imprègne de son odeur, en me demandant s'il me manquera quand je serais de retour sur Terre, au chômage…

**o°o**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour vos reviews !**

**La façon dont Lorne considère McKay n'est pas du tout la mienne, non mais je précise parce que…**

**Bon, apparemment son prénom c'est Evan, pas Stephen. Ben tans pis, il aura un prénom différent dans cette fic**

**o°o**

Je ne sais pas combien il y a de kilomètres de couloir sur Atlantis, mais c'est énorme. Tout les matins, je me réveille et je fais un footing en empruntant chaque fois un chemin différent, et jusque là je n'ai jamais croisé personne. Pourtant la majorité des néo-atlantes se lèvent à 8h, ils devrait y en avoir un paquet qui se baladent dans la cité, surtout que mes footings sont plutôt longs…

Mais aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas si c'est un signe du destin ou une autre idiotie romantique dans le genre, mais je l'ai vu. J'avais mon lecteur mp3 sur les oreilles et malgré tout j'ai instantanément reconnu sa voix qui prononçait mon grade et mon nom. Je me suis retourné et il était là, habillé en civil, un peu rouge –il l'est si souvent-, ses yeux bleus contrastaient avec le couloir gris et son polo noir. J'ai été tellement surpris de le croiser que je me suis emmêlé les pieds et que je me suis étalé sur le sol. Lui s'est jeté sur moi pour me redresser et quand sa main est passée sur ma poitrine pour m'épousseter, j'ai cru que j'allais le plaquer sur le mur et le manger tout cru. Mais quand mes yeux ont rencontré les siens, j'étais comme liquéfié à l'intérieur, j'ai bredouillé quelque chose d'insipide, il m'a sourit, j'ai cru que j'allais faire une syncope et il est partit. J'ai longtemps regardé la forme de ses fesses à travers son jean bleu foncé, en soupirant comme un condamné à mort et en me trouvant profondément débile.

Il y a trois ans, je me moquais des écossais en les mélangeant avec les irlandais, je pensais kilt, lançage de troncs d'arbre et paysans barbares. Maintenant j'ai une trop forte consommation de whisky le dimanche soir, je me demande s'il est du genre à porter des kilts sans rien en dessous et à mon top cinquante des toubibs les plus sexy Beckett à dépassé George Clooney, qui pourtant était lui aussi à tomber par terre à l'époque d'Urgences.

Le truc qui m'échappe, c'est comment un type aussi gentil, attentionné et craquant que lui peut tomber raide dingue d'une masse de graisse arrogante et râleuse à la bouche de traviole !

Je le hais je le hais je le hais ! Il est si sur de lui, si aveugle… La moitié de la cité a remarqué que Beckett l'adorait, il lui bave dessus et cet imbécile ne remarque rien ! Moi à sa place j'aurais déjà enlevé Carson, je l'aurais emmené sur une autre planète, une de ses belles planètes, avec plein de végétation exotique et de chutes d'eau, et là je lui aurais montré que je peux être plus charmant et charmeur que tous les princes charmants réunis. Il serait peut être rentré un peu crevé mais au moins, je lui aurais montré que je méritait son amour.

Je suis pathétique, c'est à se taper la tête contre les murs…

°**o**°

Dégueulasse cette purée. Non, mais vraiment, on dirait un mélange d'épluchures de pomme de terre moisies et d'eau de Javel. Comment je fais pour manger au mess matin midi et soir depuis deux ans, je me le demande…

Je frôle la crise cardiaque (ça m'arrive souvent en ce moment) en voyant un plateau repas tomber lourdement en face de moi. Un soupir de résignation sort de ma bouche quand je m'aperçois de l'identité de son propriétaire…

-Eh, Major, comment ça va depuis le temps ?

Le roi de l'organisation se tient devant moi, souriant, me tapant déjà sur les nerfs. Et quand je dis roi de l'organisation, ce n'est pas seulement à cause de son poste de manutentionnaire des fournitures militaire, c'est aussi parce que pendant son temps libre il s'amuse à organiser ce que j'appellerais poliment de sympathiques orgies. Il forme à lui tout seul le noyau dur de la communauté gay et lesbienne d'Atlantis. C'est à cause de lui que j'ai rencontré Bryan, que j'ai su pour Beckett (même si dans son cas ça se voyait légèrement) et que j'ai probablement fichu ma carrière en l'air avec Peterson. C'est un gars qui travaille au service de la Marine, mais dans le genre bureaucrate, sans être militaire, d'ailleurs ne suis même pas sur qu'il a déjà tenu une arme à feu. Anton quelque chose, tout le monde l'appelle Anton de toute façon. Il a la fâcheuse habitude de me faire boire, trop, jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve dans son lit avec une dizaine d'autres malheureux (enfin, ça dépend des points de vue) et que je me réveille le lendemain matin avec la gueule de bois et l'impossibilité de m'asseoir pendant au moins trois jours. Ce type est haïssable au possible, et le pire c'est qu'il arrive toujours à me faire céder à ses combines. En étant un peu plus positif, on peut dire qu'il a été marieuse dans une autre vie…

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux encore, j'ai pas la journée… dis-je, essayant de teinter ma voix de menace.

-C'est bientôt ton anniversaire, non ? Me dit-il, souriant avec mesquinerie.

Cet énergumène a en plus accès aux fiches du personnel, il se fout régulièrement de mon dossier militaire aussi clean que celui d'un nouveau né.

-Dans un mois…

-Quel age ? 30 ans, c'est ça ?

-Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, tu as lu mon dossier, crétin… dis-je dans un soupir de mauvaise humeur.

Il attrape son couteau et le fais tournoyer entre ses doigts, jubilant.

Je vais avoir 30 ans, c'est vrai, et alors ? Tout les trentenaires ont droit à leur petite déprime non ? Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de relation amoureuse sérieuse, je risque de me faire virer d'un jour à l'autre, tout le monde me croit hétéro et mes parents pensent que je suis en Irak, j'ai le droit d'être démoralisé, non ?

-Tu ne vas pas le fêter ? Me répond t'il, un sourire coquin éclairant son visage.

J'attrape mon plateau repas en soupirant et me lève.

-Anton, si le mot « orgie » est ancré dans ton vocabulaire, il ne fait pas partie du mien…

Je sens que je vais encore me faire avoir…

**o°o**

**Je me mets à genoux, reviews ??**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Et désolée pour l'attente, je sais même pas combien de fois j'ai recommencé ce chapitre…**

**Explications pour ce début de chapitre : j'exècre l'espagnol à un point inimaginable (je sais pas comment j'ai fais pour avoir la moyenne au bac). **

**Certaines parties ne semblent pas servir à grand-chose, mais j'essaie d'établir l'univers de Lorne, qui est un personnage peu développé, alors ne vous énervez pas…**

**o°o**

Quelques fois, je ne comprends pas les dirigeants d'Atlantis, en particulier Weir. D'accord, l'expédition est internationale, multiculturelle, bref, une quinzaine de pays sont représentés, tous réunis par une seule et même merveilleuse langue commune : l'anglais. Bon, ça c'était au départ. Il est malheureusement arrivé du Dédale une cargaison de militaires espagnols, parlant anglais comme…comme…ben oui, comme une vache espagnole ! Et étant donné que Sheppard n'est pas très branché langues étrangères, et que je suis son bras droit…J'en ai marre, il me refourgue toujours les taches les plus ingrates : l'administration, le classement des rapports de mission, la gestion de l'équipement, l'accueil des petits nouveaux…

Alors pendant que monsieur s'amuse en mission avec Baloo, Boule de graisse et Barbie Chevelure des îles, je me tape tout le boulot qu'il est censé faire. La vie est injuste !

-Soy el commandór in segundo de la expedicìon y va a…a…montrar las…quartiers personnels…bégayais-je tant bien que mal. Il est marrant le Sheppard, j'ai pas fait d'espagnol depuis le lycée moi !

-¿ Donde ?

-Oui, donde, c'est ça…quartier personnels…va a montrar los dondes…

Devant l'air d'incompréhension générale, l'idée de me jeter par la baie vitrée à proximité m'effleura. Un des militaires posa sa main sur mon épaule et me chuchota sur le ton de la confidence que s'ils ne parlaient pas très bien l'anglais, ils le comprenaient parfaitement et que j'étais en train de me ridiculiser.

Ravalant mon humiliation et le rouge qui me montait aux joues, je leur montrais le chemin du bras.

**o°o**

-Wharf.

-Si.

Là au moins on se comprend. On dit que les espagnols ont le sang chaud, et en l'occurrence on a raison. Javier -ou serait-ce Enrique ? Je suis d'un cliché…- est en passe de devenir une adresse quatre étoiles à mon guide Michelin personnel. Je le regarde attentivement alors qu'il est allongé à coté de moi, sa poitrine recouverte de poils se soulevant irrégulièrement. Mouais, il a plutôt une tête à s'appeler Julio ou Antonio.

-Cúal es tu nombre ?

Je n'en reviens pas, j'ai encore des notions d'espagnol après qu'il m'ait épuisé et grillé le peu de neurones qu'il me restait.

-Jonathan, me répond t'il en me lançant un regard qui demande pourquoi ça m'intéresse.

D'accord, comme nom typique on fait mieux, il faudrait que j'arrête de me faire des petits paris intérieurs.

-Me llamo Stephen.

-Je connais votre nom, j'ai quand même une vague notion de qui va me commander ici, me dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Décidément, ce n'est pas ma journée.

Le type se lève et emporte le drap avec lui en le nouant autours de sa taille, me laissant grelotter, recroquevillé sur le lit. Mon lit. Je me sens comme une vielle pute dans ses moments là.

-Je vais prendre une douche, dis-je nonchalamment, les bras serrés autours de ma taille afin de me réchauffer, ou plutôt de me redonner une contenance. C'est fou ce qu'on a l'air bête quand on est nu et inoccupé.

Il approuve dans un grognement désintéressé, plié en deux à la recherche de ses vêtements. Je m'apprête à fermer la porte de la petite salle de bain quand il m'interrompt.

-Vous êtes le seul ici ?

-Le seul quoi ?

-Gay.

Je ne parviens pas à réprimer un sourire.

- Non, on est une bonne vingtaine en tout, lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil entendu.

-C'est dangereux pour vous de faire ça, me répond t'il plus gravement.

-Mon sort est entre les mains de l'administration, j'ai de bonnes raisons de croire qu'ils sont au courant. J'ai plus rien à perdre.

Pourquoi je suis aussi amer ? Ca ne me ressemble pas.

Il finit de s'habiller et s'en va, tandis que je me tiens bêtement à l'embrasure de la porte, perdu dans mes pensées.

Et si ce que je venais de dire était vrai ? Si vraiment je n'avais plus rien à perdre ?

Et là, je pense à Carson. J'ai trop souvent fantasmé sur des scénarios plus débiles et érotiques les uns que les autres, où par exemple j'étais rapatrié de force sur le Dédale et qu'il arrivait en courant pour m'embrasser et me dire qu'il m'aimait. Ou que j'étais incarcéré dans une de ces prisons qu'on ne trouve que dans les James Bond, qu'il arrivait pour me soigner et que ça dérapait. Que je le tirais _in extremis_ des griffes d'un psychopathe local et qu'il m'en était éternellement reconnaissant. Ou encore que c'était moi qui allais le voir à l'infirmerie pour lui dire que je l'aimais.

C'était à cette dernière version de notre histoire d'amour idyllique que je pensais. Si je n'avais vraiment plus rien a perdre, peut être cela valait-il le coup d'essayer… Marcher doucement vers l'infirmerie, avec les jambes en coton et le cœur qui s'emballe, mes pas qui résonnent dans le couloir, l'infirmerie vide, lui en train de trier des dossiers, l'air fatigué, les traits tirés, moi qui arrive derrière lui et lui caresse la nuque, lui qui se retourne et me regarde avec cet air un peu naïf qui le rend si craquant, moi qui me penche et l'embrasse doucement, je lui dit que je l'aime, il me répond que lui aussi et…et…

Merde, je n'y arriverais jamais. Et puis de toute façon, il ne m'aime pas. Il ne me remarque même pas. Il n'a d'yeux que pour McKay, parce que lui c'est le genre de type qu'on remarque. McKay ne passe pas inaperçu, lui. Ce n'est pas un gentil garçon, au physique agréable mais sans plus, que tout le monde aime bien mais sans plus. Parfois j'ai l'impression d'être invisible, je suis Monsieur Tout le Monde, avec mes secrets et mon hypocrisie. Le gendre idéal, le voisin idéal, le copain comme ça, sans plus, l'idéal de la connaissance. Mais m'avoir comme amant ? Quelle horreur ! C'est vrai, je manque tellement de saveur…

Pourquoi Beckett voudrait de moi ? Lui est comme un plat exotique, avec son accent et ses gestes tendres, sa gentillesse et son physique si particulier.

Et puis il n'est pas comme moi, lui. Il est digne et romantique. Il ne couche pas avec le premier venu. Il ne s'abaisse pas à faire le genre de truc que je fais. Il ne se dit pas cinq minutes après l'avoir fait : « oh merde, j'ai oublié les capotes ».

C'est vrai, je devrai faire plus attention. On a appris au militaire qui est en moi à survivre, mais le pauvre petit pédé malheureux, lui, joue à la roulette russe avec son corps. Ces types ont étés examinés par Beckett, mais je ne sais même pas si être HIV positif ou une autre connerie dans le genre est rédhibitoire ici. En plus je ne compte même pas les MST alien qu'on peut trouver par ici.

Je décide de prendre une douche avant d'aller me faire examiner à l'infirmerie. Mon toubib adoré comprendra, j'en suis sur, même si je risque d'avoir droit à un sermon. Et peut être qu'alors j'aurais la force de lui avouer l'inavouable. Ou peut être pas, j'ai une étonnante capacité à me dégonfler. Et à être cynique, surtout en ce moment, je vois tout du mauvais coté, à m'écouter j'ai attrapé le SIDA, je mourrai célibataire et je vais me faire virer dans les jours qui viennent, le tout avant d'avoir eu la chance de fêter mes 30 ans. La semaine prochaine.

Réflexion faite, c'est peut être à cause de ça que je déprime…

**o°o**

**Des reviews ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**o°o**

** Désolée de ne pas publier plus souvent, j'aime bien cette fic mais en général j'oublie tout simplement de publier ce que je viens d'écrire XD Merci de votre patience...**

**o°o**

Je suis bizarre. Je fais le même métier que Rambo, GI Joe et toutes ces caricatures de militaires aux gros bras, et pourtant quand je me regarde dans un miroir, mon seul point commun avec eux ce sont mes dog-tags. Et un pénis, cela va sans dire, quoique. Quand j'étais gosse j'avais été scandalisé en regardant entre les jambes de mon GI Joe Conquête de l'Espace pour y trouver exactement le même attirail que ceux des Barbie de ma cousine, c'est-à-dire rien du tout.

Alors bon, maintenant je sais que GI Joe est une poupée, et que comme toutes les poupées il a un potentiel reproductif limité, surtout avec Barbie. Qui est plus grande que lui. Mais je me souviens avoir été choqué en découvrant vers l'age de 10 ans qu'il y avait des femmes dans l'armée. Je me souviens aussi de la réaction de mon père : « Hey ouais, des femmes. Et pourquoi pas des pédés tant qu'on y est ! ». Mon père n'était pourtant pas particulièrement homophobe. Il était juste comme tout le monde. Et puis il était républicain. Et comme tout le monde, malgré son patriotisme, il ne me voyait pas du tout dans l'armée. Plutôt dans le droit, ou peut être dans la finance. Un truc qui nécessite un costume trois pièces et dix ans d'études.

Alors quand je m'étais engagé, ils avaient tous eu la réaction du « ça lui passera » et du « il va pas tenir cinq minutes, lui qui est incapable de faire un footing ». Mais j'avais signé malgré tout, ignorant sciemment les petites lignes (le DADT et la loi de non fraternisation...avec le bol que j'avais j'allais sûrement tomber éperdument amoureux de mon supérieur hiérarchique) et mettant un point d'honneur à ne pas m'écrouler aux entraînements un peu trop physiques pour mon corps de provincial un peu trop nourri par maman. Mes parents s'étaient vite rendus compte qu'en fait, leur fils était quand même vachement séduisant en uniforme et que son apparente paresse s'était évanouie, laissant place à des séances de pompes sans fin. Ils étaient loin de se douter qu'en fait j'étais dans ma période « le culturisme, c'est beau » et que j'essayait vainement de ramener quelqu'un lors de mes sorties en boite du week-end. Je logeais alors chez ma grand-mère, une peureuse compulsive incapable de fermer l'œil sans quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle dans sa maison à veiller aux cambrioleurs. Je l'aimais beaucoup Mamie. Elle était la seule de ma famille à me comprendre, et je pense qu'elle savait. Elle m'avait vu une fois rentrer tard le soir avec un type couvert de piercings, alors que j'avais bafouillé que c'était un copain, juste un ami de passage qui ne savait pas où dormir cette nuit là. Elle avait fait semblant de me croire, mais elle n'était pas dupe Mamie... Et elle n'a jamais rien dit à personne, emportant son secret dans sa tombe. C'est sa mort qui m'a convaincu de rejoindre l'expédition, je n'avais plus à prendre soin de personne.

Quelques fois je rêve d'elle. La plupart du temps elle se contente de me traiter de con, arguant que si elle était à ma place elle se serait déclaré à Carson depuis longtemps. Elle dit qu'elle le trouve sexy, et je suis forcé de constater que ce n'est pas elle qui parle, mais la partie réaliste de mon subconscient. D'autres fois, je crois l'entendre chanter dans la cuisine, en préparant des pancakes. Elle faisait les pires pancakes de toute la galaxie, elle les laissait bruler dans l'huile à chaque fois, de vrais morceaux de charbon tiens ! Quelques fois l'odeur de brûlé me manque...

Je m'asperge d'eau de toilette. Un seul mot me trotte dans la tête à présent : Carson. Il me trotte aussi ailleurs mais comme souvent j'essaie d'arrêter d'y penser. J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi sexy que lui. Enfin, sexy pour moi, chacun ses goûts, mais personnellement je le trouve adorable. Pas trop maigre ni trop gros, pas trop grand (en même temps vu ma taille mieux vaut éviter les basketteurs), musclé, avec un regard...et une voix...Brrr.

Je me secoue devant mon miroir comme un chien mouillé pour essayer de me changer les idées. Beckett est un homme très excitant, et le fait qu'il soit plus gay qu'une pendule hawaïenne me rend nerveux à un point...

Evidemment, le fait que j'aille le voir pour faire un test HIV casse un peu l'ambiance. Ca fait un peu « bonjour, je suis une Marie couches toi là et j'ai fais une connerie. Au fait, je vous aime, ça vous dérangerai qu'on couche ensemble dans l'entrepôt à médicaments ? ». Avec 90 pourcent de chance qu'il me réponde que ça le dérange en temps normal, alors là je n'ose même pas y penser.

Quand j'arrive à l'infirmerie, il n'y a personne et ça arrange bien mes affaires. Je toque doucement à la porte de son bureau et son accent à couper au couteau me répond d'entrer. J'aime son accent. Enfin, avant de l'aimer lui je trouvais que ça faisait très paysan d'une contrée reculée, mais maintenant chaque mot prononcé avec cet accent là me met dans un état dangereusement proche de l'orgasme.

-Oh, Major ! M'accueille t'il, apparemment ravi de me voir. Qu'est ce qui vous amène ?

Euh, je vais quand même pas crier avec un mégaphone partout dans la cité que j'ai couché avec un de mes subordonnés en oubliant de prendre mes précautions !

-Vous êtes tout seul ici ? Dis-je en entrant dans le petit bureau, innocemment lieu de tous mes fantasmes. Enfin, pas tous, juste la plupart.

-Oui, mais si vous voulez plus de confidentialité vous pouvez commencer par fermer la porte.

Je suis un idiot finit...

Une fois la porte fermée et mon généreux postérieur assis sur une chaise en face du bureau de Beckett, je me demande comment formuler un truc pareil.

-J'ai euh...eu des rapports sexuels non protégés.

Ben voilà, ça c'est fait, maintenant il ne voudra plus jamais de moi.

-Avec un alien ? Me demande t'il en se penchant vers moi.

C'est déjà bien, il se souvient que je suis gay et se rappelle de mon grade, avec un peu de chances il connaît mon prénom.

-Non, quelqu'un de l'expédition. Quelqu'un qui vient de la Terre, pas Ronon, je m'empresse d'ajouter.

-Et vous voulez faire un test de détection du virus du SIDA et des principales MST ?

-Oui, dis-je dans un souffle, soulagé.

Il me regarde un instant, et je vois un rictus se former peu à peu sur ses lèvres. Il ressemble à un serial killer comme ça, et cela me pousse à me demander si l'homme de ma vie n'est pas un sadique dissimulé sous un déguisement de gros nounours.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

-Oh, rien, me répond t'il nonchalamment, mis à part le fait que personne ne porte de maladie grave dans cette expédition. Un contrôle est fait à chaque retour de mission, et tous les mois pour le personnel civil.

-Il y a des MST bénignes, et je voudrais bien savoir si...

-Les MST bénignes sont traitées tout de suite Major. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, me rassure t'il dans un sourire. Mais si vous voulez absolument que je vous fasse une prise de sang, nous pouvons toujours en faire une.

Ravalant mon humiliation, je me lève doucement et m'apprête à sortir. Génial, maintenant je resterai à jamais aux yeux de Carson l'idiot finit même pas fichu de se tenir au courant des protocoles sanitaires... Et en plus, je viens de lui avouer que j'ai la vie sexuelle d'un bonobo lubrique.

-Major ! Me rappelle t'il alors que ma main allait passer devant le mécanisme d'ouverture de la porte. Evitez tout de même ce genre de comportement, si vous faites ça sur Terre ça pourrait vous causer plus de problèmes.

-Vous parlez d'expérience ? Dis-je avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix en me retournant pour voir sa réaction.

Il se met à rougir et jette ses yeux sur les fiches médicales traînants sur son bureau pour éviter d'affronter mon regard.

-Bien sur que non, je suis médecin et...

-Une erreur de jeunesse ça peut toujours arriver. Il doit bien y avoir des imprudents dans les écoles de médecine.

Le taquiner est loin de me déplaire, et puis je me venge quelque peu de ses moqueries de tout à l'heure.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, bafouille t'il en tripotant un de ses crayons.

Je m'approche doucement de son bureau et m'appuie dessus afin de le regarder dans les yeux. Mon cœur bat la chamade et j'ai les jambes en coton, mais après tout je suis militaire. Je dois réussir à dissimuler mon émotion.

-Je vous vois bien avoir une jeunesse sauvage, vous ne payez pas de mine comme ça mais je suis sur que plus d'un interne est passé dans votre lit.

-Je vous en prie ! Me réprimande t'il, l'air choqué. Premièrement ça ne vous regarde pas et...

-Et vous rougissez.

-J'ai un peu chaud, et ça n'est pas le problème.

Un petit sourire contenté se dessine sur mon visage et je me rapproche encore plus de lui, savourant son embarras.

-C'est moi qui vous donne chaud ?

-Major ! Proteste t'il au bord du bégaiement, je suis en service !

-Et c'est contre votre politique d'avoir chaud pendant votre service ?

Sa bouche s'ouvre et se ferme sans qu'aucun mot n'en sorte. Je regarde un moment ses lèvres, puis l'embrasse sans crier gare.

Jésus Marie Joseph, depuis le temps que j'en avais envie ! Ses lèvres sont douces et moelleuses, et je ferme les yeux afin de profiter du moment.

Bien sur, le fait qu'il ne proteste pas tient plus de la surprise que d'autre chose, mais je décide d'en tirer partit et de l'embrasser longtemps et fort, principalement parce que je n'ai pas envie de voir sa réaction une fois que je l'aurais relâché.

Finalement, j'arrête d'essayer de franchir le barrage de ses lèvres avec ma langue quand je constate qu'il est raide comme la pierre. Et quand je dis ça, je parle de ses lèvres et des muscles de son visage, pas de la partie de son anatomie qui m'intéresserait particulièrement. Une petite voix dans ma tête me dit que j'ai raté mon coup.

-Désolé doc. Je n'aurais pas du faire ça.

C'est à mon tour d'être mort de honte. Pitié, faites qu'il ne porte pas plainte pour harcèlement sexuel...

-Non, en effet, me dit-il en baissant les yeux.

Mon dieu, qu'est ce qui m'a prit ? Je n'étais pas assez dans la merde comme ça, il fallait encore que j'en rajoute ? Allez Steph, remets-en une louche !

-Ecoutez Lorne, murmure t'il en adoucissant sa voix, vous êtes quelqu'un de gentil et honnêtement je vous trouve très séduisant mais je...ça ne marche pas comme ça.

-Je suis désolé, c'est juste que quand vous êtes dans la même pièce que moi j'ai l'impression d'avoir avalé toute une boite de Viagra et...

Son visage se décompose et il se remet à rougir. Je suis vraiment désespérant, il faut que j'arrête de parler. Et pourtant j'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir le contrôle de ma parole, mon cerveau marche tout seul.

-Vous me faites totalement perdre mes moyens Carson, quand vous êtes là j'ai l'impression d'être le dernier des idiots, et je dit n'importe quoi, et une fois sur deux je me casse la figure et...et...je suis désolé de vous avoir embrassé mais j'avais tellement envie de vous que je...non, oubliez ce que je viens de dire, s'il vous plait !

Oh, ce n'est pas vrai, je ne vais pas me mettre à pleurer ?! Qu'est ce que j'ai mangé ce matin et qu'il ne fallait pas ?

Lui a les yeux écarquillés et ne sais visiblement plus où se mettre. Je me sens nul de lui infliger ça.

-Il vaut mieux que je sorte. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Je m'enfuis lâchement alors qu'il est toujours sous le choc et que l'idée de me frapper ne lui a pas encore traversé l'esprit. Ma vie est fichue.

**o°o**

** Des reviews s'il vous plaît ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou ! Ca fait longtemps hein ? Je suis désolée je n'ai aucune excuse, si ce n'est le manque de temps et d'inspiration. Mais maintenant que notre série adorée est terminée, je n'ai plus rien à perdre (surtout depuis que Mallozzi nous as lancé cette bombe à eau sous la forme d'un « oui, un personnage secondaire est gay, et ce depuis toujours ». Tout le monde pense que c'est Lorne, enfin, dans un sondage sur Gateworld, la moitié des gens le pensaient. Avec ça notre petit Major gagnerait les élections de San Francisco, enfin bon…). Et puis ça me manquait d'écrire au présent, et puis le Lorne de cette fic c'est un peu ma Bridget Jones à moi, et je suis d'humeur girly. Vous voyez, je me trouve des excuses pour continuer cette fic, c'est grave quand même…Je vais vous laisser lire. **

**o°o**

-Surpriiiiiise ! Hurle en cœur l'assistance d'un rythme trop parfait pour être spontané. C'est vrai que j'ai un peu traîné lors de l'entraînement, ils ont du m'attendre.

-Ah, ben ça alors !

Je suis vraiment mauvais acteur, feindre la surprise chez moi revient à demander à un canard de jouer Hamlet. Il faut dire qu'ils chuchotaient tellement fort, se croyant si bien planqués dans mes quartiers, que je les ais entendus du bout du couloir.

En parlant de théâtre, mes quartiers ressemblent actuellement à la dernière répétition générale de la version comédie musicale de _La Cage aux Folles_. Il y a vraiment des jours où je me demande si je suis capable d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une conversation amicale avec un hétéro, parce que là, dans cette salle, les seules personnes à ne jamais avoir couché avec des hommes sont lesbiennes, et franchement je sais pas trop ce qu'elles font là vu qu'elles ne peuvent pas me voir en peinture (1). Il y a bien sur Anton, qui vient d'ouvrir une bouteille de Champagne et en propose déjà à Bryan, qui refuse poliment en me regardant avec un énorme sourire genre « regarde chéri, je suis la femme idéale ». Je vois Chuck dans un coin, qui a l'air totalement déprimé, et le Docteur Baxter qui est déjà en train d'engloutir le contenu du saladier de chips. Si cette année il me fait encore le coup du strip-tease improvisé, je lui enfonce ma chaussure dans le nez. Je vois Jonathan l'Espagnol, qui visiblement s'est bien intégré, et cinq autres types avec lesquels j'ai eu le plaisir ou la malchance de coucher. Et deux types avec lesquels je continue de coucher régulièrement. Et un autre type d'une cinquantaine d'années que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant, vachement mignon, visiblement scientifique, avec lequel j'ai bien l'intention de coucher. Si possible ce soir.

-Anton !

Si on ouvre un dictionnaire et qu'on regarde la définition du mot « pathétique », il doit certainement y avoir ma photo. Précédée des mots « pauvre petit con ». Anton s'approche de moi et passe un bras autour de mes épaules tout en me donnant une bouteille de bière.

-Tu le connais ? Je lui demande en désignant du menton l'homme sur lequel j'ai jeté mon dévolu.

-Tu te tapes des vieux maintenant ? Me répond t'il avec un sourire moqueur.

-Quand le vieux en question ressemble à ça, oui. Alors ?

-Gareth Johnson, néo-zélandais, docteur en sociologie, on ne le voit pas souvent parce qu'ils travaille beaucoup avec les athosiens, sur le continent. Il est assez connu pour avoir écrit un essai sur les pratiques initiatiques homosexuelles à travers l'histoire, et si tu n'as pas encore compris qu'avec ta relative jeunesse et son appétit pour jeunes pédés tu as toutes tes chances, je vais demander à Beckett de t'euthanasier.

Il a fallu qu'il évoque le sujet, bien sur. Il ne rate vraiment pas une occasion de me torturer celui là.

-S'il te plait Anton, j'essaie de passer une bonne soirée, je lui dit en le suppliant du regard.

-Pourquoi, t'es plus à fond sur lui ? Tu as finalement réalisé qu'il était trop refoulé pour être baisable, c'est ça ?

-Laisse tomber.

Je le pousse doucement mais fermement et me dirige en silence vers la porte-fenêtre que j'ouvre mentalement. Heureusement qu'il y a un balcon dans mes quartiers, sinon ma fuite aurait paru plus suspecte. Pourquoi cet abrutit m'a-t-il parlé de lui ?!?

J'ai oublié le vieux beau, c'est comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Seul Carson compte et je…je ne pourrais jamais l'avoir.

Mon gène me permet de verrouiller la porte sans trop d'efforts. Mon gène artificiellement crée. C'est bien la seule chose que Beckett mettra jamais dans mon corps.

J'agrippe la rambarde et m'accroche à elle, regardant loin devant, surtout pas en bas, ça pourrait me donner des idées bizarres. Je me sens éclater en sanglots bien avant que les larmes ne coulent, comme si mon cœur avait explosé et qu'il fallait un temps avant que l'information ne monte jusqu'à mon cerveau.

C'est pas très viril tout ça, et j'en ai pas grand-chose à faire, parce qu'en ce moment rien ne va dans ma vie et je me sens toucher le fond, alors j'ai bien le droit de pleurer. J'ai vraiment merdé, et ça me retombe dessus d'un seul coup, un boomerang qui me revient dans les dents. En trente ans, j'ai fais tellement de conneries que ça mériterait un prix, un petit article dans le livre des records avec ma photo au dessus, souriant comme un idiot pour qui tout ça n'a pas d'importance, qui s'en fiche de rater sa vie et de finir tout seul.

Et j'ai peur ! Putain, je suis mort de trouille, je ne sais pas ce qui risque de se passer demain, dans une semaine, dans un mois, je suis un électron libre lâché contre son gré dans la nature. Je suis un petit soldat, j'ai besoin qu'on me programme et qu'on me donne des ordres, je suis pas capable de m'assumer tout seul. Je suis rien tout seul…

-Joyeux anniversaire Major.

J'avais pas vu qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Je suis un mauvais soldat, je ne pense jamais à regarder derrière le pilier près de la porte. J'avais pas vu que ce quelqu'un c'était Carson.

-Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? Dis-je en essuyant rapidement les larmes sur mes joues d'un revers de manche.

-Depuis le début de la soirée. Je ne savais pas que ça allait devenir un terrain de chasse, et le coté bar homo c'est pas trop mon truc…

Il sourit comme pour s'excuser de son manque de sectarisme et je m'aperçois qu'il a une coupe de champagne vide à la main. Evidemment, il ne m'aurait jamais parlé à jeun.

Il porte un jean et une chemise bleue un peu basique, probablement achetée à rabais dans un supermarché. Il en a retroussé les manches et voir ses bras dénudés envoie des décharges électriques autour de mes tétons malgré ma tristesse.

-Vous êtes venu quand même, malgré…

-J'ai été invité, ça n'arrive pas aussi souvent que la plupart des gens le pensent, dit-il en souriant. Et puis je voulais qu'on reparle de ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques jours.

-Est-ce que vous allez me casser la figure ? Je lui demande en croisant les bras d'un air faussement endurci.

Il éclate de rire, et ça me réchauffe le cœur parce qu'il a un rire de collégienne, pas un rire de type ténébreux et sexy qui vous plaquerait contre un mur en enfonçant sa langue dans votre bouche avant de plonger la main dans votre pantalon. Il a un rire de petite fille ou un rire de pédale, j'en sais rien, mais de voir un défaut chez Monsieur Parfait me fait l'aimer encore plus.

-La seule fois où j'ai essayé de casser la figure a quelqu'un, c'était un Wraith, et heureusement que Rodney était à coté pour pouvoir lui tirer dessus parce que sinon, je n'aurais pas donné cher de ma peau…

Je regarde ailleurs parce qu'il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de le mentionner. C'est pas comme si je n'étais pas au courant qu'il était raide dingue de lui. C'est pas non plus comme si je savais pas ce que ça faisait.

-Major, je voulais m'excuser, me déclare t'il avec sérieux.

-Pourquoi ? Je lui demande, totalement décontenancé. C'est moi qui lui ai sauté dessus après tout.

-J'ai été un peu dur avec vous. Je vous ai peut être envoyé des signaux, inconsciemment, je n'en sais rien… le fait est que ce que vous m'avez confié m'a fait réfléchir. Vous traversez une période difficile et je n'ai fait qu'enfoncer le clou en vous rejetant aussi brusquement, j'aurais mieux fait de vous expliquer clairement la situation.

-Vous l'avez fait. C'est pas comme si après ça je pouvais encore me faire des films, et quelque part c'est mieux pour moi. Ne vous excusez pas, c'est moi qui vous remercie pour votre franchise.

Je ne veux pas le regarder ni l'écouter, sa gentillesse me fait trop mal. Je me retourne pour sortir et essaie d'ouvrir la porte. Ca ne marche pas. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

-Un problème ? Me demande t'il doucement.

-La porte est bloquée.

-Vous êtes sur ?

Je soupire bruyamment pour lui signaler que je sais encore vérifier si une porte est bloquée ou non, et il se place devant en mettant sa main sur le boîtier. Rien ne marche.

-Vous l'aviez verrouillée ?

-Je suis désolé, je croyais être seul et…

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je sais pourquoi ça ne marche pas, et je sais comment régler le problème, m'annonce t'il en souriant.

Je pose le front contre la paroi et essaie en vain de sortir. Cette panne ne pouvait pas plus mal tomber.

-Je vous écoute, j'aimerai bien ne plus être enfermé dehors…

-Le verrouillage des portes se fait soit par contrôle manuel, soit par contrôle mental. Vous avez verrouillé la porte mentalement, et cela demande une certaine concentration et un certain calme à votre esprit pour l'ouvrir.

-J'ai déjà fais ce genre de chose des centaines de fois Doc., lui dis-je avec agacement.

-Jamais alors j'étais à quelques mètres de vous et que vous veniez de pleurer.

C'est idiot mais il a raison. Mon cœur bat tellement vite que j'ai du mal à réfléchir, et je tremble encore d'avoir éclaté en sanglots si violemment. Comment veux t-il que je me calme alors qu'il est si près et si loin de moi à la fois ?

-Je peux pas arrêter d'être troublé par votre présence en claquant des doigts vous savez. Et puis vous avez un gène plus puissant que le mien, pourquoi vous n'essayez pas ?

-Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer non plus, me confesse t'il en baisant les yeux.

Et c'est lui qui se demandait s'il ne m'avait pas inconsciemment envoyé des signaux ! Des signaux plus contradictoires que ceux là, je n'en ai jamais vu moi !

-Quoi, ça vous dérange à ce point qu'un pauvre type comme moi soit amoureux de vous ?

Il me regarde dans les yeux, un bleu clair me transperce et en un instant je sens que je ne peux plus rien lui cacher. J'essaie de me persuader que vivre avec lui ça doit être horrible, avec aucun petit secret ni aucune façon de lui dire autre chose que la vérité pleine et entière, mais je n'y arrive pas. Des yeux qui lancent des lasers, des détecteurs de mensonges si beaux que ça me fiche un point de coté, ça peut être une malédiction mais si un jour elle me tombait dessus, je l'embrasserais de tout mon être. Mais ça ne pourra jamais être le cas, parce que les yeux de Carson sont remplis de pitié.

-Vous êtes un type formidable Evan…

-Je m'appelle Stephen vous savez, lui dis-je en m'appuyant contre la rambarde et en serrant mes poings autour. C'est pas aussi sexy que Evan, mais c'est quand même mon prénom.

-C'est le prénom d'emprunt que vous utilisiez dans votre adolescence parce que Stephen est aussi le nom de votre père, et que vous trouviez ça malsain de l'utiliser quand vous draguiez des hommes. Vous avez toujours pensé que c'était malsain de draguer des hommes, que c'était comme si vous vous forciez à tomber amoureux.

Comment il sait ça ? Je ne pensais pas que sa capacité à déceler le mensonge était aussi accompagnée d'un don télépathique. Il commence sérieusement à me faire peur.

-Me regardez pas comme ça, lors de votre première année sur Atlantis, juste quelques jours après votre arrivée, vous avez fait une détox à cause de l'atmosphère d'une planète que vous avez explorée avec votre équipe. Vous étiez en isolement et je vous soignais. Et vu le nombre de trucs que vous m'avez raconté dans vos délires fiévreux, vous n'étiez pas encore amoureux de moi à l'époque, ajoute t'il avec un gentil sourire.

-Je ne savais pas encore que vous étiez gay, je soupire, rassuré. Je n'ai jamais eu de Gaydar, et c'est d'ailleurs assez handicapant. Il a fallu qu'Anton me le dise pour vous, pour que je m'en rende compte.

-Et c'est à ce moment là que vous êtes tombé amoureux de moi ? Me demande t'il avec une curiosité à peine voilée.

-Non, c'était quelques jours après. Quand je vous ai observé et que je vous ai vu avec lui.

Il fronce les sourcils et s'humecte délicatement les lèvres. Est-ce qu'il fait exprès de me rendre fou ? Je ne vois que ça comme explication.

-Lui ?

-McKay. Vous lui bavez littéralement dessus vous savez, et je suis pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué, je lance avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

Beckett s'appuie de nouveau sur le pilier et soupire presque sans bruit. Je le vois triturer l'ourlet de sa chemise et devine sa soudaine mélancolie.

-Rodney veut préserver notre amitié. Il sait très bien ce que je ressens pour lui, il choisit juste de ne pas le voir, dans notre intérêt commun.

-Il est hétéro, n'est ce pas ?

- A 200 pourcent, renchérit Carson en esquissant un sourire qui n'atteint pas le reste de son visage, et ce n'est pas comme s'il le cachait. Mais il ne veux pas me faire souffrir, c'est un type bien vous savez…

-Et ça doit flatter son ego de voir qu'il a même du succès chez les homos.

-Non, il n'est pas comme ça. On peut lui attribuer tous les défauts du monde, et on aurait raison, mais il essaie de toutes ses forces de ne pas me faire souffrir, le défend t'il.

Sa voix s'est adoucie. Quand il parle de lui, c'est comme s'il l'admirait plus que tout, comme s'il était parfait et que le monde entier se trompait sur son compte. Son regard s'illumine, pourtant l'amour rend aveugle. Ou alors je suis vraiment trop jaloux de McKay, et ça obscurcit sérieusement l'opinion que j'ai de lui.

-Tenez, si Cadman ne le l'avait pas dit je n'aurais jamais su qu'il sortait avec Katie Brown, ou même qu'il envisageait de sortir avec elle. Il me dit pratiquement tout, mais il m'avait sciemment caché ça.

J'acquiesce machinalement, ne souhaitant pas qu'il me cite toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il aime McKay.

-Je sais ce que vous pensez, continue t'il, vous pensez que je me fais des illusions et que je me contente des miettes qu'il me donne. Mais je sais très bien qu'il ne m'aimera jamais de cette façon là et que je devrais tourner la page. Je le sais très bien mais je n'y arrive pas. Même avec un type comme vous, je pense que je n'y arriverais pas, alors plutôt que de tout faire capoter dans deux ou trois mois et de nous faire perdre notre temps à tous les deux, je préfère éradiquer tout sentiment que vous pourriez ressentir pour moi. Quitte à passer pour un salaud.

-Et ce que vous ressentez pour moi, vous y avez pensé ? Je lui demande avec un soudain sursaut d'espoir.

-Dans l'histoire, ça n'a pas grande importance.

Déterminé, je m'approche et me plante en face de lui, à peinte à quelques centimètres de son visage.

-Dites moi quand même.

-Votre irresponsabilité, la façon que vous avez de foncer dans le tas sans vous soucier des conséquences, votre énergie…j'aimerai être comme vous et ne pas me poser de questions.

-Et ça vous attire que je sois un aimant à emmerdes ?!? Je lui demande, incrédule.

-Je ne sais pas, peut être. Je me sens détendu avec vous, et malgré les apparences ça ne m'arrive pas si souvent que ça, me confie t'il.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire doucement pendant quelques secondes, parce que je n'ai jamais considéré mon manque de bol comme quelque chose d'attirant. Mais l'important au fond, c'est peut être que je suscite au moins un minimum d'intérêt chez cet homme pas comme les autres, en tout cas en ce qui me concerne.

Je lève la tête et m'approche encore un peu. Il se laisse faire quand je l'embrasse et ne bronche même pas quand j'attrape son visage et accélère le rythme, submergé par le désir et l'espoir.

Finalement il me repousse gentiment et pose son front contre le mien, passant lentement une main derrière mon dos en dessinant de grands cercles, sachant inconsciemment que ce geste m'apaise. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que nous sommes fais l'un pour l'autre. On est si bien comme ça.

-Je ne vous apporterais que des ennuis major, me souffle t'il. On ne se bat pas à armes égales dans cette histoire là.

-Je suis plus à un problème près. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose à perdre.

Ca n'est pas une plaisanterie, mais il n'est pas obligé de le savoir. Il n'est pas obligé de savoir que même s'il me fait souffrir à en crever, j'en demanderai encore parce que chaque geste de lui qui me sera destiné je le prendrais comme un cadeau. Même une rupture.

-Je suis qu'un pauvre futur chômeur pédé, immature et superficiel, une vraie caricature. Me taper un type encore dans le placard amoureux depuis des années de la même personne, ça ne pourrait me faire que du bien. En plus vous êtes médecin. Pour un type instable comme moi, vous êtes une aubaine.

-Je suis la personne la plus ennuyeuse du monde Evan…murmure t'il dans mon oreille en posant sa main sur l'une de mes omoplates alors que je me colle contre lui.

-Non. Déjà vous venez encore de m'appeler Evan, et même si c'était une bourde ça m'excite. Un mec qui m'excite ne peut pas être ennuyeux.

J'ai encore réussis à le faire rire. Ma vulgarité et mon manque de délicatesse, j'étais loin de me douter qu'ils allaient un jour devenir des atouts.

-Vous ne voulez pas essayer de déverrouiller la porte maintenant ? Me demande t'il d'une voix plus claire après un moment.

Il laisse retomber ses bras le long de son corps et je recule d'un pas. Je devrais vérifier cette porte, on ne va quand même pas passer la nuit là. Je devrais allez voir mes invités surprise, blaguer avec eux, boire un coup et aller plaquer Bryan et tous les autres parce que finalement, la personne que j'aime a envie d'essayer de construire quelque chose avec moi. Je devrais.

Quand quelque chose logé au fond de votre poitrine bat plus fort, envoie de l'adrénaline dans vos veines et vous pousse à embrasser quelqu'un sans préambule, presque violemment et d'une façon complètement désorganisée, vous essayez de vous retenir. Moi, je n'y suis jamais arrivé.

Heureusement Carson a l'air d'embrasser ma folie à bras le corps et je le sens sourire contre les lèvres alors que je tente de lui ôter son horrible chemise. La coupe de Champagne vide s'écrase sur le sol mais je n'entends pas le verre se briser.

Et qu'importe si ce qui suit est totalement bordélique, si je passe pour un obsédé à me ballader avec des préservatifs plein les poches et à coucher dès le premier soir, si je jouit trop vite alors que j'ai essayé de réciter dans ma tête la liste intégrale des présidents américains du XXé siècle et que je n'ai tenu que jusqu'à Roosevelt, si à cause de l'air du soir de plus en plus frais mon Prince Charmant et moi avons à coup sur attrapés la crève. Peut être que la porte est encore bloquée, j'en sais rien. Peut être que mes invités sont en train de faire une partouze, ou peut être qu'ils se sont tous barrés. J'en ai pas grand-chose à faire.

Carson est le plus beau problème qui me soit jamais arrivé.

**o°o**

(1) Il y a un vieux cliché hétéro qui stipule que les gays et les lesbiennes se détestent. J'aimerai dire que c'est complètement faux, mais certains jours on est vraiment surpris. Ne mettons pas tout le monde dans le même sac, personnellement je n'ai rien contre les gays (tant qu'ils gardent leurs vêtements XD).

**Des reviews ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nouveau chapitre écrit pendant les vacances, désolée pour la lenteur de publication !**

-Non, regarde, ton ombrage n'est pas logique. La lumière vient de quel coté à ton avis ?

-D'en face ? Me répond Carson en fronçant les sourcils.

-Si c'était le cas il n'y aurait pas d'ombre du tout, sauf peut être autour des yeux. Non, vu comment tu t'y es prit, la lumière vient plutôt d'en bas à droite, je lui explique. De la fenêtre en fait.

-Tu es en face de moi, j'ai pas vraiment fait attention à ce genre de truc, se défend Carson.

-Arrête d'être aussi gentil, tu m'énerves, souris-je en prenant son visage entre mes mains afin de l'embrasser.

Il m'enlace légèrement et je m'appuie plus sur lui, voulant secrètement que tout cela dérape. Je ne me lasse pas de sa présence, de sa douceur et de son corps, je voudrais l'avoir toujours avec moi. Mais je me rend vite compte qu'il est un peu gêné et que j'ai peut être pris sa phrase un petit peu trop à cœur.

-Ca n'était pas vraiment un compliment, c'est ça ?

Carson a l'air contrit et m'envoie un sourire timide.

-Bien sur que si…

J'éclate de rire parce qu'il ment mal et que son petit air de culpabilité est totalement craquant.

-C'est ça, raccroche toi aux branches, je le taquine en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne suis pas susceptible.

-Je voulais juste dire que comme je voyais les ombres sur ton visage, je n'avais pas à me demander d'où elles venaient, je n'avais qu'à les reproduire…

-C'était pas la peine de te justifier.

Il reprend son crayon et rajoute quelques ombres supplémentaires. Je ne lui dis pas que le résultat n'est pas terrible, il s'en rend compte tout de suite.

-Je ne suis pas très doué pour le dessin, même si tu essaies de me persuader du contraire.

-Pas grave. Tu as d'autres talents cachés, et je te parie qu'un réalisateur de film porno les trouverait très artistiques.

-Evan ! Me dit-il, outré, en m'envoyant un coussin dans la figure.

Je l'adore quand il joue sa sainte nitouche, en fait à la réflexion je l'adore tout le temps. Lui n'est pas le genre de personne qui a besoin d'une drogue à base de phéromones pour avoir une personnalité qui rend dépendant. Il est naturellement si attachant que ça me rend triste quand nous devons être séparés, même pour quelques heures. Il travaille beaucoup trop à mon goût, et moi aussi. Bien sur on se voit aux repas et le soir, mais il me manque quand même.

J'emmerde mes amis à tout le temps parler de lui, surtout Bryan qui est jaloux. J'ai du le larguer et ça ne lui a pas vraiment plu, et c'est compréhensible. Carson ne m'a pas obligé à le faire, c'est moi qui ai prit cette initiative. Il est temps pour moi de m'engager dans une relation vraiment stable et comme qui dirait « classique ». J'ai pris trop de temps à me rendre compte qu'être gay ne voulait pas forcément dire passer toute sa vie à essayer de se taper tous les humanoïdes de sexe masculin à portée de main, et que je pouvais tout à fait être en couple avec quelqu'un et regarder la télé ou faire des mots croisés avec lui sans forcément passer la journée à enfiler des perles.

Je l'embrasse sur la bouche puis soulève son t-shirt et embrasse son ventre, parce que je sais que ça le fait rougir.

-Tu es quand même un peu fétichiste sur les bords, non ? Il me demande avec curiosité.

-Avant toi je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point j'en avais marre des types ultra musclés et trop bien foutus pour être réels. A quel point j'avais besoin de quelqu'un de vrai.

-Tu viens de dire que j'étais vieux et gros là, non ? Sourit Carson en haussant les sourcils.

-Tu es parfait, je le rassure avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Je ne vais pas lui dire que plus je le connais et plus j'aime ses défauts. Son sens un peu trop présent du politiquement correct, ses poignets d'amour, son rire idiot, son début de barbe qui m'irrite la peau, les pattes d'oie autour de ses yeux. Il me rend si vivant que j'ai l'impression de n'avoir pas vraiment existé pendant ces trente dernières années.

-Et ton petit bide, lui dis-je en lui caressant doucement le ventre, est beaucoup plus confortable que n'importe quelle tablette de chocolat.

-Arrêtes, il faut que j'aille voir un vieil ami.

-Qui ça ?

-Personne, rie t-il doucement, c'est une expression. Il faut que j'aille au petit coin.

Oh non, il a recommencé avec ses idiomes bizarres ! Quand il s'y met, il pourrait me parler Chinois que je comprendrais mieux.

-S'il te plait, arrête d'être aussi Britannique.

-Evan, ne m'insulte pas s'il te plait, râle t'il avant de se lever.

-Je te taquine.

Il me tire la langue et fais coulisser la porte de la salle de bain.

Je me sens super bien. Comme le jour où j'ai essayé la marijuana, sans le mauvais trip à base de beurre de cacahuètes qui a suivit. Comme après avoir fait l'amour, sauf que ça dure plus de cinq minutes. Et toutes ces histoires glauques de listes et de chasse au pédé, ça me parait tellement loin et tellement ridicule que j'en rirai presque.

La porte d'entrée coulisse et je n'ai pas le temps de me planquer que McKay entre et me regarde d'un air éberlué.

-Major…qu'est ce que vous…

Mon cerveau marche à deux cent à l'heure, je cherche désespérément une excuse valable pour être affalé de la sorte sur le lit du médecin en chef d'Atlantis, pieds nus et carnet de croquis à la main.

-Je euh…Carsoooooon !

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Me demande t'il de la salle de bain, ignorant la présence du scientifique.

-Tu as de la visite.

Je lance un sourire crispé à McKay, qui lève les sourcils en guise de réponse. Carson sort de la salle de bain et le regarde, puis me regarde, puis le regarde encore une fois avant de toussoter.

-Que se passe t'il Rodney ? L'interroge t'il comme si de rien n'était.

-Rien, je voulais juste savoir si tu ne voulais pas qu'on aille manger un morceau et…

-Désolé, nous avons déjà déjeuné, une prochaine fois peut être ?

Brr, je déteste ce genre de moment bizarre rempli de sous-entendus, où personne n'ose parler de peur de faire une gaffe. Je vois bien que McKay brûle de demander à Carson ce que je fais là, mais je ne sais pas comment il réagirait s'il savait la vérité. Je ne sais même pas si Carson veut qu'il sache la vérité.

Mais moi j'ai envie que McKay sache que Beckett est à moi. Que j'ai gagné en quelque sorte, même s'il n'a jamais voulu faire partie de la compétition.

-Vous pourriez manger ensemble demain, de toute façon j'ai une mission. Faites vous une soirée entre amis !

J'appuie bien sur le mot « ami » pour bien montrer à McKay que je ne suis pas un _ami_ de Beckett, que je suis beaucoup plus que ça.

Et pour être sur qu'il n'y ai pas de doute possible dans la tête de ce fichu canadien…

-D'ailleurs j'ai promis à Parrish une leçon de tir, dis-je soudain en me levant, et si je veux éviter une catastrophe il vaux mieux que je la lui donne avant la prochaine mission plutôt qu'après. Ce type est incroyable sur le terrain, et pas dans le meilleur sens du terme.

-Parrish c'est le botaniste un peu trop enthousiaste pour le commun des mortels ou le biologiste marin avec la collection de comics sur Aquaman ? Me demande McKay.

-Le biologiste. Quand on le connaît bien il est attachant mais…toujours aussi énervant.

Le scientifique ricane et j'en profite pour passer la main derrière la nuque de Carson et l'attirer à moi afin de l'embrasser. Quand je recule mon écossais préféré est tout rouge mais un sourire éclaire son visage, et McKay semble hypnotisé par la lampe de chevet.

J'ai envie de glousser mais je parviens quand même à sortir de la pièce en gardant mon sérieux.

Ce n'est pas tant que je sois possessif, mais j'aimerai que tout le monde sache que je sors avec Carson, qu'ils voient que je peux m'impliquer dans une relation stable et forte. Bon, une relation stable et forte vielle de deux semaines, okay, mais dans ma vie j'ai rarement fait plus long sans aller voir ailleurs. D'ailleurs Carson non plus n'a pas l'air de se lasser de moi, et je m'en félicite.

C'est alors que je fais la connexion. L'autre meilleur ami de McKay, c'est Sheppard. Sheppard qui est aussi mon supérieur hiérarchique direct. Et je viens d'embrasser un homme sous les yeux éberlués de McKay. Et même si je sais de source sure que Sheppard n'est pas homophobe (la rumeur selon laquelle il a essayé de trouver une petite copine à Teyla avant de se rendre compte qu'elle préférait les hommes a fait le tour de la base), je ne l'aide pas à essayer d'oublier la liste de Peterson en me la jouant « out et fier de l'être ».

Ouais, ben pour ma grande sortie, c'est raté. Je sonne de nouveau aux quartiers de Carson, qui m'ouvre en ayant l'air à peine étonné mais très amusé.

-Tu as oublié quelque chose ? Me demande t'il en s'effaçant pour me laisser entrer.

-Oui. De dire à McKay que je suis sensé être hétéro.

-Sans vouloir te vexer, je pense que tu ne trompes personnes, n'est ce pas Rodney ? Lance t'il à son ami.

McKay a l'air d'avoir avalé une pendule, ou plutôt d'avoir été traîné de force dans un univers qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout. Il n'a pas l'air choqué non, encore moins dégoûté, juste en dehors de son élément. Je suis sur qu'il a peur qu'on lui propose une orgie.

-Je euh…je ne sais pas, balbutie notre grand génie de service. Je n'ai pas de détecteur à gay.

- De Gaydar tu veux dire.

-Sûrement. Mais moi si on ne me le dit pas je ne m'en rend pas compte, d'ailleurs ça m'a joué quelques tours à la fac, et puis aussi la fois où tes parents m'ont pris pour ton petit copain, continue Rodney.

-C'est dans des moments comme ça que j'aurais vraiment aimé avoir une caméra sur moi. La tête qu'il a fait…

Puis Carson voit que je m'impatiente et qu'accessoirement je n'apprécie pas trop que les mots « McKay » et « petit copain » soient associés dans la même phrase. Ce qui est un peu idiot puisque je suppose que ça gêne encore plus McKay que moi, mais je n'y peux rien si je suis possessif.

-Oui, donc s'il vous plait Doc, n'allez pas crier sur les toits que vous m'avez vu embrasser Carson, dis-je avec un sourire forcé. Ou même que je sors avec lui. Ou que je suis gay.

-Je ne suis pas une commère Lorne. Et Carson me tuerait si vous vous faisiez virer à cause de moi. Enfin, de moi et de l'absence relative de cerveau chez les membres de l'administration militaire américaine… Ou chez la plupart des américains d'ailleurs.

Non, vraiment, j'ai beau faire, ce type est m'est insupportable. Dire que dans certains couples le sacerdoce c'est la belle-mère…


End file.
